


Family

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infantilism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El's family, once again, brings the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

El’s POV

I didn’t bother to stop once I got through the front door, swinging it closed behind me and shedding outerwear, shoes, and bags in a trail as I moved toward the couch. 

I’d left Daddy at home that morning because he had work, but it had been several hours, so I knew he would be done. I figured (correctly) that I’d find him sitting on the couch, reading or watching TV.

“Hey Princess,” he told me, looking up from his novel. He must have seen something in my face because he followed that with, “What happened?”

I didn’t bother to respond, choosing instead to continue my general path until I was sitting on his lap, facing him, arms wrapped around him and my face buried into his neck.

“Do you need me to kill someone?” he asked softly, hugging me and rubbing my back. I could feel myself relaxing now that I was home with him again.

I nodded, not wanting to move or talk at the moment. He let me sit quietly, just soaking up the comfort for a little while, but I knew it wouldn’t last. I decided to just tell him instead of waiting for the question. Because sometimes, getting asked makes me not want to talk about it all over again.

“Why are they so mean?” I whispered, not taking my face away from his neck.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked, not bothering to answer my question.

“They’re jerks.”

“Okay,” he let it go at that, and we stayed cuddled together for a while, until I was ready to get up. 

“I’m hungry,” I finally told him. It wasn’t a lie; my stomach had been in knots at lunchtime, and I was starving.

He nodded, and we went into the kitchen to make dinner. Tucked under his arm, I stayed close as he chopped and stirred.

I should have known he wasn’t going to just leave it alone though. “You aren’t going over there without me,” he said, his voice nonchalant as though he could just say that.

I pulled away from where I’d tucked myself against him. “But you can’t always go when I have to!”

“Then you won’t go. Not without me. I’m not going to have you going to your parents’ house just to get worked up. It’s not as bad when I’m there; you aren’t going without me.”

“You can’t just tell me that I can’t go,” I protested.

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Yes I can. I just did. You aren’t going over there without me El. This is not a debate.”

“But that’s not fair!” I protested, trying unsuccessfully to keep myself from whining.

He shrugged, “I’m sorry that you feel that way. But who makes the rules?”

“Daddy,” I admitted, grudgingly.

“So if I tell you no, that means...”

“No. But it’s not fair Daddy. You can’t just say that I can’t go and see my family ‘cept when you come too.”

Even as I was complaining, I could tell that I’d lost the argument. I had crossed my arms over my chest, and I was pouting. There was no way that I could argue that I was acting like an adult about this.

Mark’s POV

I had been worried that morning when I’d sent her off. Since Christmas, things had been better with her parents. But part of that was me making sure that I was there too. 

And I’d tried that morning, but I had paperwork that couldn’t wait. And she insisted that it had to be this morning. Part of me was wondering if she’d forced the confrontation so that I’d create this new boundary. 

I’d talked to Dr. Finnegan about it, and she’d acknowledged that it wasn’t uncommon behavior. El couldn’t ask for what she needed; it was too hard. So she manipulated me into doing what she needed me to. And she probably didn’t even realize she was doing it.

I made my voice harder, “I can, and I did. And that’s the end of it.”

“That is NOT the end of it,” she said, stomping her foot in frustration.

I leaned forward and grabbed her belt with one hand so that I could draw her closer. After swatting her once firmly, I gave her another look.

“Are you done with that now, or do you need to go to time out for a while?”

I watched her face as I asked, and there was a moment when I thought she’d just let it go. 

No such luck, “I do NOT need time out,” she said, stomping her foot again. “I hate-”

I cut her off with another swat, and then I hustled her to the corner in the living room. “You can let me know when you’ve calmed down.”

She melted then. She doesn’t normally just have tantrums, but they happen. Instead of standing calmly in the corner, or even standing there and fidgeting, she slumped to the floor and lay on her stomach. Crying.

“Why are you so mean to meeeeeee?” she wailed, face pressed to the rug, and her left hand pounding on the floor near her head.

“Eleanor!” I said, “You will stand up and you will stay in time out until I tell you that you can leave. One.”

“You’re meeeeeeean,” she cried, kicking her feet a little.

“Two. Do not make me come over there to help you stand back up, Eleanor Rose. You won’t like it.” 

Even as I threatened her, I could tell that she was going to make me go all the way with this. Today must have been bad.

El’s POV

I turned my head to stare at Daddy’s feet. He was up to two. Letting him get to three was not a good plan. I would definitely get spanked. 

I needed to stand up. Even as I was thinking that though, some other part of me took over. I didn’t want a spanking, but I wanted to be bad more than that. 

“NO!” I yelled at him. “You’re mean and bossy. You tell me what to do all the time, and I’m not gonna listen to you. I wish-”

I didn’t get to finish. Instead, I felt myself being jerked back up by one arm. Before I could regain my equilibrium and tell him what I wanted to, Daddy had bent me over his hip and was spanking me. Hard.

Not just a couple of swats either. Even over my cords, it hurt. When I squirmed and squealed, the only response I got was Daddy readjusting his arm so that he could hold me closer. 

I didn’t make it long before I started to panic. He wasn’t playing around, and it hurt. “Daddy stop,” I cried. “Please stop. Sorry. I’ll be gooooooooooood. I’ll listen I promiiiiiiise.” 

“You’re ready to do what you’re told?” 

“Yes sir. Yes yes. I swear Daddy,” I was crying hard now.

He stood me back up. Holding me by both arms, he bent so that he was right next to my face. “I want you standing in the corner now. Do you understand me Eleanor?”

I nodded frantically, both of my hands plastered across my butt. “Yes sir.”

“Go.”

I turned myself around and stared at the plaster. I would have stood there forever if he would have let me. Because it was hard to make him mad, but I’d done it. And whatever had just happened, it was not going to be the end of it.

Mark’s POV

I collapsed back onto the couch, flexing my hand. It stung, and I can only imagine that she was feeling it too.

I watched her back, waiting. I figured that 15 minutes would be enough time, and I congratulated myself on figuring at least that much out when she was ready.

“Come over here please,” I told her.

She turned, looking at me with wide, tear-filled eyes, “I’m sorry I was talking back to you Daddy.”

I nodded at that, “Come here please.”

Lip trembling, she walked the ten feet to the couch, and then stood in front of me. I stared at her for a long minute, trying to decide between spanking first and then talking, or talking and then spanking. 

It was a useless minute. I already knew what order I’d have to go in to get her to talk to me honestly, and it involved making her too uncomfortable to refuse.

Raising my hands to her pants, I unzipped her cords and pulled them down. “Step out baby,” I instructed her.

“Daddy, I’m sorry already,” she said, even as she complied.

I nodded at her, forcing myself to hook my fingers into the waistband of her panties and pull them down and off. Folding everything together neatly, her clothes were placed on the couch next to me. I drew her down over my lap and rested my right hand on the swell of her buttocks.

El’s POV

I tensed, waiting for him to begin spanking, and I wasn’t sure to be happy or relieved when he instead talked.

“Why are you getting this spanking?”

Swallowing hard against the lump in my throat, I answered. “I sassed you and...” I trailed off, not wanting to call it what it was.

“Threw a temper tantrum. You threw a temper tantrum. Like a naughty toddler who didn’t get her way.”

“Yes sir,” I said, “I threw a temper tantrum, and I’m sorry.” I was too; I wasn’t just saying what he wanted to hear.

My sincerity didn’t seem to matter to Daddy, who began spanking me. I whimpered from the beginning.

“You are not allowed to be mean to Daddy. We don’t talk to each other that way. In this house, we are nice because we love each other, and that’s how people who love each other act. We do not take out our frustration on each other. Not ever. I don’t do that to you, and I expect that you show me the same courtesy.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” I cried. “I just had a bad day. Sorry.”

“It’s nice that you’re apologizing baby, but sorry doesn’t fix everything. I expect you to act right, not just to apologize when you do something naughty. And it is very naughty to talk to Daddy like that just because you had a bad day.”

Mark’s POV

Her pale skin had moved quickly from white to light pink, and now to dark pink. El couldn’t stop moving in an effort to make me stop.

“I expect good behavior because I know you’re capable of it. Do you understand that?”

“Yes,” she sobbed.

Stopping, I rested my hand on her backside. It must have hurt because she cringed a bit before sighing relief that I wasn’t making her any more sore.

“El, I want to stop spanking you now, but we need to talk about what happened today, and what we’re going to do about it. Can you be a nice girl while we do that?”

She sniffled, “I don’t want no more spanking Daddy.”

“Does that mean you’re going to behave yourself and answer Daddy’s questions?”

“Uh huh.”

El’s POV

Daddy helped me stand up, and then he helped me step back into my panties. Pulling them up over my scorched backside, he gestured for me to sit on his lap.

I didn’t want to, but I also didn’t think that he was going to much care about that at the moment. I couldn’t stop myself from asking though, “Daddy? Can I have Stella too? Please?”

He reached a hand up to brush hair away from my eyes, “I’ll go get her. You be my good girl and sit on the couch until I come back.”

I nodded and did as I was asked, waiting patiently for Stella. When Daddy got back, I hugged Stella and allowed myself to be positioned onto Daddy’s lap. Then I waited some more, not sure what I should say.

Daddy was playing with my hair, and I forced myself to relax against him. I kept reminding myself; it was Daddy. I was safe. The worst thing that I could expect was a sore bottom, and I already had that. All he wanted was for me to be honest.

“Tell me what happened,” Daddy said softly.

I snuggled against him, my thumb going into my mouth. Shrugging, I tried to explain. “Same shit, different day.”

He waited; that was clearly not enough for Daddy.

“It was supposed to be a nice lunch Daddy. I just wanted to have a nice lunch. And I tried to do what you and Dr. Finnegan told me when Mike was picking on me. I ignored him, and I talked to Sarah instead. I took Jake for a walk while we were waiting so I didn’t have to talk to Mike.”

I stopped, not wanting to say exactly what had been said, but Daddy prodded. 

“Go on.”

“He just wouldn’t stop Daddy. He’s mean, and I ended up crying. And I hate crying because everybody gets mad at me because I’m being manipulative. And I’m not trying to Daddy. I’m really not. I even went to the bathroom so I could cry alone so nobody else had to see it, but my mom was mad anyway. Because I ruined our nice lunch.”

Daddy sighed, and I rushed to explain.

“I don’t mean to be like that Daddy. I didn’t want to be manipulative.

Mark’s POV

I tried to keep my cool as I listened to her telling me what happened that day, but it was hard. With her second statement about being manipulative though, I couldn’t help but interrupt.

“You,” I told her, “Are not being manipulative. You’re not doing anything to make other people upset on purpose. There is nothing wrong with being upset, and you shouldn’t have to hide it. You didn’t ruin lunch; Mike did.”

“Nobody else thinks that though Daddy.”

“Nobody?” I knew that wasn’t true. I’d spent more than enough time talking to El’s sister and brother-in-law to know that she wasn’t the only one who had felt Mike’s ire.

“Nobody. Everybody thinks that I’m being manipulative, and maybe I am. I’m trying not to be, but I’m not doing a good job.”

I forced her to sit up and make eye contact, “Baby, you are not the problem. Mike was being a jerk. And I bet, that if you asked Sass, she’d tell you that too. You were not doing anything wrong today.”

She shook her head. “It’s not fair to make Sarah pick sides.”

“You’re not asking her to. I’m not even saying you have to talk to her if you don’t want to baby. I just want you to understand that your parents and Mike are not always right. Sarah sees things differently; it’s not helpful to ignore that.”

She sat silently at that, thinking before she responded, “I don’t like it when he says mean stuff about people.”

“I don’t either baby. It’s okay that he’s sad, but it’s not okay that he says stuff to hurt your feelings.”

“Not me Daddy,” she sat up to correct me. “It makes me mad when he says mean stuff to Sarah though. Or when he talks about people he sees because he thinks they’re ugly or stupid. It’s not nice. I don’t like it when he’s mean to people who don’t deserve it.”

“You do not deserve it,” I told her, emphasizing you softly. I wished that I could convince her of that, but I would keep saying it forever if I had to.

Then something occurred to me. “Was he being mean to Sass again today?” Something was bothering me about her story. Mike wasn’t typically that awful with Sarah, and he basically left her alone when her husband was around.

She shook her head no, but she didn’t volunteer anything.

“El,” I said, “Who?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter Daddy.”

“It does if I say it does.”

I saw the familiar look pass over her face; she was questioning how much, if anything to tell me, and I figured I should probably warn her.

“I’ll call Sarah if I have to princess, and I know you don’t want a soapy mouth because you lied to Daddy or any more swats to your bottom.”

She looked down, running her fingers over Stella’s tutu. “You,” she said quietly, her voice so tiny and sad that it broke my heart.

Closing my eyes, I counted to ten before I asked. “Can you look at me and tell Daddy what he said to you?”

“Just stuff,” her face was fearful as she stared at my eyes, the same question that I saw all the time, although less now than before. Am I worth it? Is this the thing that will make you leave?

“What stuff?” I needed to know so we could talk about it; whatever it was, it wasn’t as bad as El was making it. 

She wouldn’t make eye contact then. Instead, she focused on my hands, holding them together between her own. I was ready to ask her again when she started talking.

“He says you’re bossy. And that you tell me to do stuff all the time and that’s bad.”

“Two out of three isn’t so bad, is it Princess?” I tried to joke. 

“You’re not bossy Daddy. And it’s good that you tell me what to do because that’s what we decided.”

I was surprised. El was always protective of what she referred to as “her people,” but this was the first time she’d offered the fact that we had decided this. It might have been my idea, but we had decided it.

I smiled at her, “Baby, what did you tell me right before you went to time out today?”

She shrugged.

“Eleanor,” I warned her.

She looked up at me, “I don’t ‘member Daddy. I was mad, and I just said stuff. That’s not nice.”

I shouldn’t have been surprised; I wasn’t sure if she remembered it or not, but she wouldn’t admit it even if she did. Probably not even to herself. 

“You said I was mean and bossy and I tell you to do stuff all the time.”

“You’re not Daddy; I was being naughty.”

I nodded at her, “You were. But, it’s also what Mike said.”

“You don’t though Daddy. Mike’s wrong.”

“El, I want you to listen to Daddy. Are you listening?” I stopped, waiting until she nodded. “Mike is very good at saying things to hurt people’s feelings. But I don’t care what he says about me. He’s right; I do tell you what to do, and I am bossy sometimes. That’s my job; I’m the Daddy, and I have to make the rules. And a lot of the time, you don’t like it. That’s okay.”

“I do like it Daddy,” she continued to avoid eye contact as she said that.

“You do?” I smiled at her. “You like it when I tell you that it’s bedtime even though you’re having fun playing? Or when I make you eat salmon even though ‘it’s the yuckiest thing ever?’ You don’t always like it, and that’s okay. We agreed that this is what we do, and it doesn’t matter if Mike doesn’t like it. He’s not the boss of us. Who is the boss?”

She smiled at me a little then. “You are Daddy.”

“That’s right. Daddy’s the boss. And it makes me happy that you don’t want Mike to say mean things, but I don’t care. He can’t hurt my feelings. So next time, what are you going to do?”

“Walk away. Don’t engage,” she recited.

“Good girl. That’s Daddy’s smart girl,” I praised. 

She was hopeful then, “Does that mean that I get to see them even if you can’t come?”

“No, my little schemer, it doesn’t. Daddy said no, and I mean it. If you want to see Sass, that’s fine. But your mom and dad, and Mike, they’re off limits if I’m not there.”

She pouted a little at that, but I could feel her relaxing further against me. 

“Not ever Daddy?” she asked me, her voice hopeful.

“Not until I decide differently. And that’s not happening anytime soon. Not ‘till Mike goes back to therapy or your mom and dad decide to go to see Dr. Finnegan with you. I’m not going to let them do this to you baby.”

She sighed heavily, “Okay Daddy.” She snuggled against me, and we cuddled together for a while, both of us thinking.


End file.
